The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calathea, botanically known as Calathea hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TWYCA0043’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in Bogor, Indonesia. The female parent was an unknown individual plant of Calathea loesenerii (patent status unknown). The male parent was a Calathea roseopicta plant named ‘Illustris’ (not patented).
A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in August 2000.
The new cultivar was first propagated in Apopka, Fla. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by sucker and tissue culture in Apopka, Fla. over four generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.